


[audio] Eye of the beholder

by Annapods



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Grace realizes she has finally found peace and it all started with a ship no one thought would run again.Written bySumi.





	[audio] Eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [eye of the beholder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118008) by [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi). 



**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/eotb) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/635z00vvy3iaay4/%5BOriginal%20work%5D%20Eye%20of%20the%20Beholder.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/635z00vvy3iaay4/%5BOriginal%20work%5D%20Eye%20of%20the%20Beholder.mp3?dl=0))

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “wabi/sabi” square of my 2017/18 Ladies Bingo card.

Thanks to Sumi for writing me this piece for the Harvey Fanaid auction, and allowing me to podfic it!


End file.
